1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package module, and more particularly, to a fan-out semiconductor package module in which connection terminals may extend outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed.
2. Description of Related Art
Components such as memories, baseband integrated circuits (ICs), radio frequency (RF) ICs (RFICs), power management integrated circuits (PMICs), RF matching components, power terminal bypass components, and the like, are commonly mounted in mobile devices. However, in a case in which these components are implemented in a single module, a thickness and a size of the module may be significantly large.
In some modules, in order to solve this problem, components have been mounted on upper and lower surfaces of wiring substrates, sub-wiring substrates have been introduced, and pads for mounting electronic devices on main boards have been formed on sub-wiring substrates. However, there is a limitation in the forms of ICs mounted on the lower surface of the wiring substrate, and there is a problem in terms of reliability.